Saving Valoran!
by TheBosnianWizard
Summary: Part of my first book series, Newell's Chronics. This story will have you wondering what the fuck while enjoying some good old fasion dark humor and brutal action! To put it short, the Institute is conquered by a man known as Gabbar Singh and it's up to Syndra and Zed to free it. In their fight they will be aided by Gaben's agents who happen to chase Gabbar Singh. Review pls!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

**If there are people offended in a way by reading this they can complain to anyone but not to me because I will make sure to offend them even worse.**

**This a CRACK STORY so if you don't like crack stories and read this only to flame me in the reviews feel free to fuck off.**

* * *

The season ended which meant only pure happiness and joy to our favorite Sovereign who dragged Zed into her floating castle, both of them wearing their biggest smiles or grins. They were recognized as a couple for not so long, in fact they started dating this season.

They did it for two reasons, first, they loved each other a lot and second, imagine the Ionian goverment's reaction when they see the most dangerous people in Ionia dating and even having kids!

But whatever, I know what all of you want, you to see those two in bed so let's continue!

It was the first time Zed seen her castle from the inside an if Syndra would've been more patient he would've had time to admire the huge building but soon he found himself in her private her rooms and as soon as the double doors closed behind him she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips and locking her lips with his.

Right away Zed collapsed on Syndra waaaaaaaaaaaay to oversized when suddenly they heard a very loud bang outside.

Zed broke a kiss and asked:

"What was that?"

* * *

_A few seconds ago:_

_A German Tiger Tank was teleported on the floating castle's roof and just so happens that from this roof you could see Syndra's private rooms. The tank itself looked like any other Tiger tank in shape and size but instead of the Nazi cross was a lambda draw on it's armor. And guess who was in teh tank:_

_"What the actual fuck?!Gabe Newell needs to learn how to teleport things!"Hitler complained while pushing Jodl off him._

_"Gunsche get off the periscope I need to find out where we are!"Htiler ordered and Gunsche did as told. Our Fuhrer scanned the area and stopped at out two lust birds._

_"What do you see Mein Fuhrer?"Jodl asked._

_"Two teens making out!I see two fucking teens making out!"Hitler responded and suddenly a crack was heard._

_"What was that?"Gunsche asked._

_"It appears that the area upon which we found ourselves can't sustain the weight of the tank."Fegelein said._

_"So it will collapse under our weight?"Jodl asked._

_"Indeed baldy."Fegelein responded then the roof finally gave up and the tank collapses inside the castle and Hitler managed to shout in the last second:_

_"FEGELEIN!"_

* * *

Back in the present.

"Just birds..."Syndra said then locked her lips with Zed again and yes, she just compared the sound of a Tiger tank destroying her roofs with the sounds of birds. Why?Because yolo!

And because the most desired man in the League was hers, hers and only hers and she had him in her bed, there is nothing and let me repeat, NOTHING that can stop her now. Anyone or anything that tries something stupid would be obliterated out OF THE EXISTENCE ITSELF!

FOR THE GLORY OF THE EMPERIUM, CHAAAAAAAAAA-

"I don't think that ordinary birds can make that sound.."Zed said breaking another kiss. By this time Syndra started to become annoyed o shed did what her instinct told her to do. She pushed his head into her cleavage of course saying:

"Just birds..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

After the failed teleportation attempt, Luigi and Samantha, two of the best Gabe Newell's agents found the Tiger tank with all sorts of curses coming out of it. If you want a description of what these guys are go on ma profile fools.

"Shouldn't we help them?"Samantha asked.

"A tank is designed with a trap door which allows the crew to go in and out of the tank so I think that they are in a pretty decent situation."Luigi said in his usual British accent.

"You heard them Fegelein, open the tank's trap door!"Hitler ordered.

"I would Dolfy but I blocked it."Fegelein responded in a total care free way.

"You blocked it?!"Hitler shouted.

"So we can't get out of the tank?"Jodl asked.

"Exactly baldy."Fegelein responded.

"THIS IS FUCKING RETARDED!HOW COULD YOU BLOCK THE ONE AND ONLY EXIT OF THIS FUCKING TANK?!"Hitler shouted.

"In fact it was quite simple, I just weld it."Fegelein responded.

In the next seconds Hitler pulled out a pistol and started shooting randomly into the tank, hitting only Gunsche's leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?WHO SHOOT ME IN THE LEG?!"Gunsche shouted.

"FEGELEIN!FEGELEIN!FEGELEIN!"Hitler responded still shooting his pistol.

"Mein Fuhrer I think you should stop this before you kill us all!"Jodl said.

"DAMMIT BALDY EVEN IN THIS SITUATION YOU ARGUE ABOUT MY PLANS!YOU ARE AN ANNOYING MR PROPER TWIN!"

Samantha sighed while Luigi simply turned around and, before disappearing in a wall, said:

"It is your mission to get our associates out of their iron prison while I go and scout the area."

After mumbling something she got on the tank and said:

"Just how the hell did you managed to trap yourselves in this rusty iron can?"

"DID THAT WINGED BITCH CALLED THE MIGHT OF THE GERMAN TANKS A RUSTY CAN?!"Hitler shouted which made Samantha sigh again. This was going to be a damn long mission.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Finally Zed gave himself to his own desires and with the aid of his lovely partner in crime he managed to remove the clothing covering her generous chest, chewing on her hard nipples making her moan uncontrollably which only turned him on even more. What our two lust birds didn't knew was the fact that Luigi watched them for good ten minutes now. Why?Because reasons!

"Oh, pre-mating rituals, I see..."Luigi said tilting his head slightly. His heavy British accent made Syndra turn her head slightly.

Picture this situation, you and your boyfriend where in the middle of doing stuff which should happen only in your private rooms and out of the sudden you turn around and see a 2 meter tall guy, dressed in a long Dracula like cape which covers his black gentleman outfit, white glove and has his face covered by a weird mask which depicts a huge almost cartoonish smile and 2 black hollow eyes and a nice mustache.

If you are wondering "What the fuck?" then you understand how Syndra felt at the moment.

"Are you shocked?"Luigi asked. In the next second Syndra covered her exposed chest with her hands, took a few deep breaths and asked:

"Okay...Who are you?"

"Who?Who is but a form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask."Luigi responded. Syndra resisted the urge of breaking him in half and said:

"Well I can see that!"

"Of course you can, I am not questioning your powers of observation, I am merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."

Syndra took another deep breath, she really tried to avoid violence, she didn't wanted blood on her walls but it was obvious that his guy was playing with her.

"I am going to say this once, leave now and you will live."Syndra said still not turning to face him.

"Oh but I am afraid that is not possible my dear Syndra."Luigi said. At the hearing of her name she opened her eyes wide and asked:

"How do you know my name?"

"Your mind isn't as closed as you might be. Want me to prove it?The one which is holding you in his arms is called Zed."Luigi said flatly."

Zed peeked his head over Syndra's shoulder and looked at Luigi. He didn't looked too strong but he sure was tall and there was something creepy about him.

"Why are you here?"Zed asked.

"To complete a certain mission offered by the one and only Gabe Newell, the creator of the creators. Fun fact, in almost every mission I discover beings with high potential of joining our cause and when I look at you two I see enough potential, especially in miss Syndra. Too bad she needs to learn to control herself and how rude of me, you may call me Luigi."

Now Syndra was angry. This Luigi guys knew her name yet she didn't seen him or heard of him in her entire life and he said that she can't control herself?Oh no, he ain't getting away so damn easily!

With a flick of her wrist her clothes were back on her and she floated until her face was inches from away from Luigi's mask.

"Who do you think you are to come in my home and question my power!?"Syndra said, her voice echoing as usual.

"I am Luigi, I thought I already covered this part my dear."Luigi said. In the next second the doors of Syndra's room where swung open by Luigi flying and stopping into the nearest wall. Syndra towards Luigi and imagine her surprise when he got up like nothing happened and said:

"Power is useless if you don't know how to use it my dear."

She made a dark sphere appear under him which blasted away his legs then he made another one appear then using it she bashed Luigi's body until she thought he was dead.

"Oh please, you can do better then this!"Luigi said from behind her then without a warning he grabbed her by the back of her head and tossed her back into her room.

Syndra managed to got wearing her trade mark grins and said:

"Finally, someone worthy of my power, oh this should be fun!"

* * *

**A.N**

**Come on, say something about the fact that I put in Adolf Hitler. Just do it and see what happens.**

**Anyways to the people who enjoyed do leave a review there and share it.**


	2. Chapter 2:IT WASN'T ME OLD FART!

**A.N**

**Alright you scrubs, despite the weak support I still continue this shit so place ur asses down, pop the corn, raise your dongers (ง ͠° ʖ ͡°)ง and read this shit and maybe if u are awesome u will review this glorious piece a fine art!  
**

**TUPAC ALIVE IN SERBIA!**

* * *

Syndra quickly realized one thing, Luigi was unlikable. She hit him with every possible thing she could find, including bits of wood, chairs, tables, a fork and everything that her powers could do. Every time Luigi would simply appear behind her or stand back up asking:

"Are you done yet?"

No, there is not such thing as 'invincibility' and she knew it too well, the many matches in the Rift proved her that she is right but this man, no, this thing was solid proof that she was wrong, or, that she wasn't powerful enough and she wasn't going to let him simply walk away, she was way to stubborn for this. Also, she had something which Luigi didn't had, she had Zed who already sneaked past Luigi waiting for her signal. yes, this was perfect, he was in her trap, oh how glorious it will be to see him dying, screaming in pain.

In a split second she launched all her dark spheres at Luigi while Zed placed his Death Mark on his chest. In the following second Luigi was tossed into a wall, Syndra's spheres crushing his limbs and bones while Zed's mark made Luigi's chest explode, scattering blood and flesh on the already bloodied floor.

This was it, not a single creature from the Institute could've survive this. Zed moved to Luigi's lifeless body, knelt besides it and said:

"Let's get a look at your face now."

When Zed tried to remove the huge smile which Luigi wore as part of his weird mask, Luigi caught his hand and tossed him into a wall, making a pretty decent sized hole in it leaving Syndra speechless as Luigi got up, dusting his cape.

"This is one of the most impolite ways in which I have been welcomed, you should be ashamed of yourself!"Luigi said still dusting his cape. Syndra tried to say something but her words simply couldn't come out of her throat.

"Well then, I suppose is my turn."Luigi said then pulled out a classic dueling sword and started advancing towards Syndra who started to back away from his, one step at the time.

Yup, the situation was fucked up.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Samantha could create fire with her wands so she had the wonderful idea of melting the tank's trap door which surely was going to take some time but with Gaben by her side nothing could take more then ten minutes, but in ten minutes, the ones in the tank could do so many things...

"Mein Fuhrer...I forgot to mention one thing..."Jodl said.

"And what exactly have you forgot to mention?Tell me, what's wrong with her plan of getting us out of here ot what's wrong with the tank or with the way I dress!"Hitler said trying as hard as he could to not shoot someone again.

"None of that Mein Fuhrer...You see, at the barracks my mom sent me a package, my favorite food, very delicious bean stew and you know what effects the bean stew has on me..."Jodl said.

"NO!JODL YOU BALD FUCKER DON'T YOU DARE TO DO IT!"Hitler shouted.

"I'm sorry Mein Fuhrer, but my stomach is a more powerful Fuhrer!"Jodl said then he farted and I mean a very stinky fart which made everyone curse everything in sight.

"FEGELEIN!FEGELEIN!"Hitler shouted while punching the poor Fegelein in the head while Gunsche did the most logical thing when someone farted in a damn tank. Fire the main gun of course.

* * *

Back at Luigi.

The tip of his sword was brushing Syndra's exposed neck and if she wasn't paralyzed by fear she would've done something by now. Just when Luigi was about to slice her throat, the projectile fired by Gunshce obliterated Luigi's right arm which was holding the sword then continued it's path until it hit the ground, far below.

Luigi looked at his missing arm, the back at Syndra who looked back at him.

"May I retrieve my we-"Luigi was cut off by Syndra who tossed him through a huge amount of walls but luckily he landed over his beloved daughter who just opened the tank.

"Greetings!"Luigi said getting back up.

"I think I've came across a very lovely person!"Luigi continued as Syndra descended into the huge room followed by Zed who right away looked at the giant hole in the roof, then at the tank, then back at Syndra:

"Sure Syndra, just birds, just birds..."

"This guy is the second one who does this mistake...WE AREN'T THE FUCKING LUFTWAFFE AND THIS THING BEHIND ME IS NOT A STUKA BOMBER!"Hitler said as he and the rest of his generals pulled out their Lugers and pointed them at Syndra and Zed.

"PUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS DOWN!"Hitler shouted.

"Mein Fuhrer, do you have any idea just how weird this sounds?"Jodl asked.

"DAMMIT JODL HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU ARGUE WITH ME EVEN WHEN WE ARE ALL POINTING THE GUNS AT THE SAME PERSON!"

"But maybe there are children reading this too!"Jodl continued.

"Oh calm down Dolfy, maybe they'll think that you asked her to place her tits down, if that is possible."Fegelein said.

"I don't think that your tits jokes are useful at the moment."Gunshce said.

Syndra tilted her head slightly and Zed pinched the bridge of her nose. Those people came out of nowhere into her house and now they were arguing. The man called Luigi regenerated his hand and was currently drinking tea through the mask as for the girl next to him, she was standing in a corner, holding her head with her hands and saying:

"Gabe Newell you fucking fat ass faggot you don't let me bring Slendy here but you put me with Hitler and his gang of retards!"

The generals continued their arguing and Luigi finished his tea and was ready to make everything clear.

"Please direct both your hearing and field of view towards my person, thank you. Now the question which sounds in your mind is who are we and what is our purpose here. Well this is simple my dear Sovereign, I am Luigi Malefico, the young lady in that corner who is currently busy with praising our lord Gabe Newell is named Samantha and our lovely group of generals if formed of Gunsche, Jodl, Fegelein and Adolf Hitler. Our mission here is simple, find and capture a man known as Gabbar Singh, wanted dead or alive who took refuge into your world. We believe that he is hiding into what you call Institute of War so if you would be so nice to escort us to the respective location, that would be lovely."Luigi said.

"Eh?"Syndra said.

Luigi sighed and said:

"Hey sup biatch me and ma crew need to git our azzez on da Institute of War thingy to cap Gabbar Singh's playa azz in da name of the original og Gabe Newell. Are you damn or not?"

"What?"

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE WE NEED TO GET TO THE INSTITUTE OF WAR, ARE YOU HELPING US YES OR NO!?"Luigi finally shouted.

"If I aid you, will you leave me and Zed alone?"

"But of course, after you helped us in more ways then another..."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, you already know too much and Gabe Newell dosen't like witnesses o if you don't help us capture him then we will end you."Luigi said flatly.

"And if I aid you will you leave us alone?!"

"Nothing will make us happier."Luigi said and of course that Syndra accepted.

The road towards the Institute of War was long, it took like 2 days for the giant fortress to float until there but they all had a great time together, they even repaired the tank's door and Syndra's roof. Zed was grumpy all the way because this was one of the biggest cock blocks ever registered, Hitler managed to hold his number of retarded conflicts with his generals and Syndra under the number 12.

But they finally reached their destination.

* * *

"Nothing happened here Luigi, is EXACTLY THE SAME WAY IT WAS ALL THOSE YEARS!"Syndra said.

"Looks may be deceiving my dear associate. He's hiding here, I can feel his foul Indian stench..."Luigi said.

"Wait, he is Indian?"Samantha asked.

"Indeed."

"Ah, a gypsy, could this day get any worse?"Samantha asked and because Luigi was there, the day could still get worse.

"My new associate which responds to the name Syndra, I don't see the reason of why are you still mad at myself for interupting your little pre-mating ritual, after all, I've watched Adam and Eve mate and I've watched Samantha doing similar things with her lover so I don't see what's the trouble."Luigi said trying his best to help Syndra feel better.

Yea, he failed, not a big surprise and guess what Samantha heard this!

"WAIT!You have been watching me and Slendy?!"

"Indeed."

"What the hell...what kinda man does this, no, what kind of father does this!?"

"One who wants a better understatement of human rituals?"Luigi and Samantha began an ongoing series of curses directed to everything in sight which only made Luigi laugh.

Syndra shock her head and Zed said:

"When we are going to have a kid I'll make sure to keep the masked guy away..."

* * *

After a few more minutes of arguing the group decided that it would be lovely to watch a concert and everyone knows that Sona is the best when it comes to this kinda stuff plus she made the concert in the Rift.

Ah yeas, the place in which bloody wars and flame wars once raged on was now the place in which Sona was going to play her music, how ironic.

One thing to note was the fact that an insane number of champions came back here only to listen to her music, it was like a drug and Gaben could use such a drug in his plans...

"So what kind of music is this human going to play?The 1812 Overture?"Luigi asked.

"What is The 1812 Overture?"Syndra asked.

"You disgust me..."Luigi responded as he moved away from her. Even Hitler and his generals managed to hide the tank only to listen to this.

As soon as Sona was about to sing her first melody, the Rift started shacking as the ground beneath it collapsed, destroying the towers, every nexus, the baron pit and everything else.

Hitler was the first to say something:

"FEGELEIN HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGED TO BLOW UP THAT THING UP?!"

"IT WASN'T ME OLD FART!"

* * *

**A.N**

**Dis one a little shorter but hey, review and all that kinda shit**


	3. Chapter 3: 2 girls one Bane

**A.N**

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

As the dust finally vanished from the destroyed Summoners Rift, our lovely heroes could see the ones that were without a doubt the responsibles of this explosion.

On a small area of untouched ground appeared a big number of soldiers, some dressed in black clothes which looked like police gear holding ak47's. Their leader was an indian guy dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans, his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. The rest of the soldiers were dressed in more army fashion with an arabic hint in their uniforms. These soldiers were wielding a variety of modified ak47's and G36's. Syndra soon realized that those arabic soldiers stormed the specators lounge, spreading through the scared crowd and forcing them to stay in their places.

The arabic soldiers leader was none other then the all too famous Bane dressed in his long leather coat as he stepped into the ruined Summoners Rift.

A soldier handed him a microphone and the first thing he said was this:

"Dj, drop a beat!"

Suddenly music started playing from nowhere and Bane started singing, no, we ain't using this word around here...He was rappin', yea, this will work!

_"I'm Bane, yes, that's my name._  
_When you hear the name Bane, I guarantee the pain._  
_I'm coming after you, Bruce Wayne._  
_I'm stronger, smarter, and clinically insane._

_I'm Bane, yes, that's my name._  
_Bruce Wayne and the Batman are totally the same._  
_I broke his back mortal comBAT smack,_  
_then I cracked my '28 Krug champagne._

_I'm Bane, yes, it's a shame._  
_I declare martial law, and you all complain!_  
_I laugh when you ask why I wear the mask._  
_I'll explain. It's because_

_I'm Bane, yes, that's my name._  
_You say it too much, the name becomes inane._  
_Of course! Some think my plan lacks gain._  
_If you say it too my face, I'll crash your plane!_

_When I say "No" you say "Survivors"!_

_No!_

_No?!_

_When I say "No"you say "Survivors"!_"

Syndra pinched the bridhe of her nose as Bane repeated the same phrase over and over again expecting somekind of an answer. She almost couldn't believe what was she looking at.

"Dad, is that guy Bane?"Samantha asked.

"Yes he is, and our target sits right next to him, Gabbar Singh."Luigi explained.

"But Bane wasn't on our side, I mean, isn't he a general in the P.Q.D?"

"That masked son of a bitch will face the might of The German Martial Court!"Hitler shouted as his genreals tried to keep him from starting a fight with Bane.

"He still is, but he is possesd."Luigi explained as he stroked his chin.

"Oh great, now we have to capture Gabbar Singh and to deal with Bane at the same time while Gaben sits in his fancy chair and masturbates!"Samantha said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, a slap from me will be more then enough to remind him of who he is, just don't go all in on him, I'm addressing all of you associates, including you Zed and Sy-"

"YOU SUCK BANE!"Syndra shouted, tired of Bane repeating the same phrase over and over again for 10 minutes already.

"WHO SAID THAT?!HEY...Stop the music...Kill them all."Bane said before dropping the microphone over Sona's body and exiting the RIft.

"You heard him, cap those American asses!"Gabbar Singh shouted and then all hell broke loose.

"I can't stand his hideous gipsy face, I AM ENDING HIM RIGHT NOW!"Luigi shouted then with a mighty jump he was face to face with Gabbar Singh. Hitler's tank appeared from nowhere running over a few soldiers and champions in the process.

"Hell yea, this the power of the auto-pilot!WEHRMACHT!"Hitler shouted as he entered the tank.

"DEUTSCHE!"The generals shouted as they followed their fuhrer into the tank. The tank then charged towards the nearest concentration of troops totally unprepared to take on a tank as Hitler shouted:

"THIS IS FOR THE THIRD REICH!"

"HEIL HITLER!"Gunsche shouted as he fired the tank's machine gun.

"Dolfy I think this is the 4th Reich."Fegelein said.

"FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGELEEEEEEEEEEEIN!"

Syndra shock her head while Zed scratched the back of his head trying to understand what he just saw.

"What am I doing with my life..."Syndra mumbled.

"If you're done complaining how about we go after Bane?"Samantha proposed as she stretched her black feathered wings.

"And who is Bane?"Zed asked.

"To put it straight he is someone which you don't want to piss off but we have the strentght in numbers so it shouldn't that hard to capture him."

"And how do we find this guy?"Syndra asked.

"He has a weird mask on his face, he wears a coat even if it's the end of the summer so it shoudln;t be that hard now follow me."Smantha said before taking off followed by a grumpy Syndra.

"What about me?"Zed asked before groaning and vanishing into a shadow.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Luigi tackled and pinned Gabbar Singh to the ground punching his face at inguman speed and making a decent sized hole around them:

"YOU DOG!DOG!CAPITLAIST DOG!"Luigi shouted as he kept punching the bloody mess which was once Gabbar Singh's head.

Even if his head was missing it;s upper part, Gabbar Singh still managed to mumble something which noone could understood.

"GET THE BLOOD OUT OF OYUR HIDEOUS NECK THEN TALK YOU DOG!"Luigi shouted.

"I SAID GET OFF OF ME YOU LOYALIST PIG!"Gabbar Singh shouted as he delivered a right hook into Luigi's mask, sending him flying into the nearsest wall giving Gabbar Singh enough time to get up and pull out a machete.

"Luigi, my favorite loyalist dog..."Gabbar Singh said as he ran his fingers over his machete, the hole in his head regenerating. Luigi got up, pulled a wooden board out of his shoulder and said:

"My favorite gipsy trash of a man."

"I am a proud Indian so stop comparing me to the filth in your shitty empire!"

"The gipsy spoke."

Gabbar Singh roared and both of them charged at each other, Luigi's dueling sword collinding with Gabbar Singh's machete.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Syndra quickly realized one thing, in less then 5 minutes the city surrounding the Institue of War was a turned in a frontline. The Institue's guards equiped with shields, spears and swords were asked to fight with Gabbar Singh and Bane's infantry who, besides the fact that it was equipped with fire arms, they were supported by Gabbar Singh's APCs and Bane's tumblers so the important location's were quickly conquered.

Not that Syndra cared anyways, she hated this place and she already caused enough damage to the Institute whenever she goy angry.

"And how are we supposed to find this Bane again?"Syndra asked.

"Simple, I've been in missions with in mission with him before so if we find the sewers, we find his base."Samantha explained.

"And if we are supposed to find the sewers why are we flying?"

"Don't know, why don't you tell me?"

Syndra smacked herself in the face at the girl or angel or whatever the girl next to her was before the two descended on the streets and finally into the sewers.

For the first time in her life Syndra descended into the huge sewer system under the city and she had to admit, it was huge, the tunnels looked like they could keep an army in them but again, Bane and Gabbar Singh used the sewers to strike right into the heart of the city so she wasn't too surprised that she looked for this guy Bane in the sewers.

Soon enough the duo came to a wall with a pretty decent sized whole in it which made visible what appeared to be Bane's HQ. It was right where all the tunnels connected which gave him and his ally access to every corner of the city. Armed men were running up and down, some rushing to the battle stations and some brining in the wounded and the dead.

"Keep quiet and follow me."Samantha mumbled as she slid behind some pieces of equipment closely followed by Syndra, a very pissed off one.

"Why are we hiding when I can destroy everything around us?"Syndra complained as she and her associate ducked behind a tumbler while a few troops ran past the two.

"Because, I don't know about you but I don't plan on being hanged, or raped, or shot today but that's me, you know, weird."Samantha mumbled her tone dripping with sarcasm which earned her an eye roll from Syndra who started to lose her patience. The two continued on sneaking through the base, somehow unnoticed despite Syndra's constant torrent of mumbled curses and Samantha's desperate attempts to make her shut up, she even tossed a dead rat into the sovereign which made her yelp with surprise and shock as the small rodent took advantage of Syndra ridiculous cleavage..

Suddenly Samantha stopped abruptly and when Syndra tried to complain, Gaben's first angel placed her hand on her mouth while slowly pointing at a group of soldiers which happened to have Bane among their ranks. Among the soldiers were also civilians wearing long robes and Syndra didn't need a closer look at them to know what they were, summoners and judging by the looks on their faces they were scared to death.

"There are more summoners surrendering."A soldier announced.

"Round them up for judgment….And hang them, where the world can see!"Bane said before his troops took the pleading and crying summoners to their fate leaving Bane alone, just him and the two woman which he noticed by now but he was playing dumb, after all, he now had the element of surprise and he could clearly see the look of fear in Samantha's eyes which was contrasted by Syndra's weird look.

To her, Bane didn't look like something special, just some ordinary masked and coat wearing guy which happened to own soldiers and thought that it was a good idea to piss her off. She could've killed him by now but it seems that they need him alive and she really didn't want to go in an argument with the weird mask wearing gentleman known as Luigi Malefico, that guy really creeped her out.

Bane removed his coat and tossed him aside before he started to walk around, slowly going closer, and closer and closer to where the duo was hidden and he stopped only a few inches from the tumbler behind which the two women were hiding.

This was amusing to Bane, they were actually thinking that he didn't seen them, he wanted to play along for a bit, sooner or later, someone was going to do something stupid and just so happens that Syndra was the one who made the first move.

With a flick of her wrist she made all the light sources around the tunnel explode creating confusion through the troops who already started to shout things about repairing and equipment. For her, Bane was a plaything so why not play with him a little bit?

Bane held a chuckle before he started:

"Ooooooooooh, you think darkness is your ally, but you barely touched the dark….I was born in it!Molded by it!I didn't seen the light until I was already a man but then it was nothing to me but BLIDNING!"

Without a warning Bane reached over the tumbler and grabbed Syndra by her neck, bringing her into view before he punched her into the chest, sending her tripping over an iron railing which resulted in her falling 5 meters into an iron floor. Samantha jumped from behind the tumbler and charged at Bane but he spun around and grabbed her fists.

"Peace has cost you strength, victory has defeated you!" Bane said before he punched Samantha in the face using her own fists before letting her go with a kick in the guts.

"I really don't want to do this Bane…Surrender and things will be done the easy way.."Samantha said as she got up.

"Funny, I want to do this!"Bane said as he reached at her grabbing her by her neck. Luckily Samantha knew more about fighting than Syndra did so without hesitation she launched a punch which struck Bane in the face, the iron mask taking the full damage which made his head go backwards. Using the momentum, Bane smashed his forehead into her pretty face, breaking her noise right away giving him enough time to punch her in the stomach making her bow forward exposing her wings which Bane grabbed before he threw her over the iron railing. She landed on Syndra who barely gathered her senses and Bane followed right away, lading in front of the two with a loud thud.

Syndra pushed Smanatha off of her and started floating, the rage building up in her.

"Who the fuck are you?!"Syndra hissed at Bane.

"It dosen't matter who we are, what matters is our plan!"Bane responded as he advanced towards Syndra. With a grunt she launched a dark sphere at Bane but the masked brute, despite his muscular build, was quicker and ducked, avoiding the sphere and launching a punch into her guts which made her bend forward. Bane used the momentum from the ducking and punching move and launched another fist into the back of hear head, forcing her to kneel. She could only see a blurry version of the floor and a few drops of blood which they belonged to her but she couldn't admire them for too long because Bane launched an uppercut, making her dart back on her feet but this was cut off too when Bane smashed his left fist into her exposed right tendons making waves of pain go through Syndra's body as she was forced to kneel again before Bane kicked her right into the chest, his hard military boot making a loud thud as it connected itself with her rib cage, knocking the wind out of her and tossing her backwards a few feet.

She gathered herself and the first thing she was Bane slowly making his way towards her. This is when, for the first time in her life, she was afraid. She seriously underestimated Bane's muscular power and her ability to focus when her body was engulfed in pain. She started to back away from him, using her elbows while looking around at the soldiers looking at them.

Bane stopped dead in his tracks as a wall of flame appeared between him and her. He looked behind and saw Samantha standing exactly where he stood just a few moments.

"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents to the uninitiated... but I am initiated, ain't I Samantha?A servant of Ebag Llewen!"Bane said which made the angel charge at him. He caught her fist again, quickly punched her in the stomach and lifted her up by her neck.

"And He isn't pleased by your false God.."Bane said as he started to walk around, holding Samantha with one hand.

"O-Our God is the only true one!"Samantha mumbled. Bane started at her blankly before he launched two rapid punches into the side of her stomach and tossed her away.

Syndra wanted nothing but to get the hell out of here. She looked up and she could see the huge number of tunnels, all leading towards freedom. She started to float again, thinking that she might actually escape but her train of thoughts was cut off when a huge pain exploded in her shoulder. She looked at it and there was a small bloodied hole in it.

"The fight it's to the DEATH!"A soldier shouted as he aimed Syndra's floating form. With a flick of her wrist the soldier and the platform upon which he sat were reduced to a pile of falling debris. She was about to continue here action when she felt something around her leg. A chain was tied around it and it lead to Bane who was holding the other end, pulling her towards.

"LET ME GO!"Syndra shouted as she launched dark spheres towards the masked warrior but he dodged them all with ease and kept on pulling harder and harder until with one mighty pull he bashed her against an iron wall which made her fall from 10 meters on the iron floor with a loud thud.

She could barely held her eyes open and she really wanted to have them shut as she saw Bane angrily making his way towards her.

"Cowards die in shame!"Bane said as he got on top of her and bashed his fists against her head until her head piece was broken in half.

This was it, she was done for.

Samantha launched a ball of fire which struck the huge man in the back, sending him face first into a nearby wall. She could barely keep herself on two legs but she knew that if she managed to damage Bane's mask even slightly the fight was won. Only one problem, the fire hit Bane's body armor which made the damage minimal but not as minimal as Bane's rage at the moment. He grabbed another nearby chain and in a swift motion he wrapped the metal around Samantha's body. With another heavy pull he had her pinned to the ground. She struggled to get free of the chain but with no avail and soon enough Bane was next to her. He slowly pushed her on her belly with his boot getting a clear view at her long black wings which were secured by the chain. Bane's foot came crashing down into her left wing, a sickening crack filling the tunnels shortly followed by Samantha's screams of pain.

He stomped on the left wing again and again and again until he could see the crimson liquid flowing over the black feathers. One done, one to go. His foot came crashing down again, this time into her right wing followed by more sickening cracks and screams of pain but soon the damage was done.

Bane moved to where her head was, picked her up by her hair and forced her to look at him.

"Where is your God now?"Bane asked before he smashed his iron mask into her face, knocking her out.

With all her remaining power Syndra could only create a small fist size sphere around her fist but she knew that if she touched something with it she could obliterate that thing on instant and her intention was clear, obliterate Bane. She struggled on two feet and Bane turned to face her, letting go of Samantha's head which hit the iron floor with another thud.

"Ah yes, I was wondering what would break first!"Bane said which made Syndra charge blindly at him. A knee in the guts and a punch in the back of the head was all that Bane did to send Syndra face first to the floor.

"Your spirit…"Bane said as he grabbed her by her long her and skirt, lifting her high above his head. "Or your body!"Bane continued before he smashed Syndra's back against his knee and releasing her, her limp body hitting the ground again, this time she wasn't going to get back up any time soon.

"Clean this mess."Bane ordered as he made his way out of the ring. Suddenly the roof crashed and through it fell Luigi, holding his hands wrapped around Gabbar Singh's neck. The two crashed on a tumbler with a loud thud, the force of the impact making Luigi lose his grip on the terrorist. Gabbar Singh took the chance and delivered a strike with his machete in Luigi's shoulder, pushing the masked gentleman off of him.

"Seriously? I just painted it!"Bane complained as he gestured towards the tumbler. Luigi looked around, a huge number of soldiers gathering around him, a knocked out Samantha and a knocked out Syndra, he was in deep shit. Without a moment of hesitation he removed the giant smile covering the lower half of his face. Bane and Gabbar Singh wasted no time in closing their eyes while the soldiers started to scream in pain as their eyes followed by the skin on their heads melted. Through the confusion Luigi managed to grab the beaten up women and escape through the whole from which he came.

Gabbar Singh the gun from a dead soldier and started shooting after Luigi until Bane stopped him:

"No!He expected them to escape brother."

Gabbar Singh grunted and tossed the rifle behind him.

"Have we started the fire?"The Indian terrorist asked.

"Yes, the fire rises!"

* * *

**A.N**

**Come on, I dare ya to say something about Bane, come on, do it!**

**Review, share, fav follow etc and get ready for this will be fucked up even worse then it is now!**


End file.
